Cop Car
by Avidreader1993
Summary: Sam and Lara have quiet night that gets interrupted by the colors red and blue. Based on the song Cop Car by Keith Urban.


I thought of this while I was listening to Keith Urban's Cop Car.

* * *

The padlock was easier to pick than I predicted it to be. It took all of two seconds before the chain slipped through the loops of the chain linked fence and onto the dirt ground.

"Did you even pick that or did you just snap your fingers and it just opened up for you?" I heard Sam whisper behind me. I didn't even need to look at her to know that she had her phone pointed at me filming me breaking the law.

"Shhh," I shushed her as I kicked the chain over to the side and opened up the large fence gates so I could fit my car through. "Come on," I whispered to her when I felt that I gate was open wide enough. Sam put her phone in her pocket and climbed into the passenger seat of my Mustang while I climbed into the driver's seat. I turned the car on and shifted into 1St; with one last look at the 'No trespassing' I drove past and through the gate.

"It's hard enough to believe that we're doing this but it's even harder to believe that this was all your idea," Sam commented.

"I have no idea what you're talking about; if we get in trouble I'm blaming this all on you," I told her. Sam leaned over so that her lips were right next to my ear.

"Sweetie…I have video evidence of you picking the lock on that fence," she breathed into my ear. I felt the goose bumps form along my body as her warm breath tickled the hairs in my ear.

"You wouldn't turn me in…" I told her.

Sam leaned closer and I felt her lips softly touch the side of my face, "Don't underestimate me Croft," she warned. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and focused my attention on the speedometer; we were almost there…only a little further.

I drove the car a little further until we got to the sign that said 'Warning Planes Overhead' and that's when I threw the car in neutral and turned to face my distracting girlfriend.

"You wouldn't survive without me, Nishimura" I countered. I leaned over and brushed my lips over the sensitive skin of her neck. I smirked when I heard the subtle gasp that she tried to keep quiet.

"You're replaceable…"she muttered. I chuckled at her comeback before placing kisses up along her neck and jaw. "Is that so…? I muttered against her skin.

Her breath hitched in her throat when I gently bit her jaw. "Y-Yeah," she gasped out. I pulled back and smiled at her; I could see in her eyes that she was becoming flustered. As much as I wanted to continue I also wanted to do what we came here to do so I placed a small kiss on her lips and turned the car off.

"Only you could walk away from someone willing to have sex with you," Sam pouted. I opened my door and got out but before closing the door I leaned over and looked at my girlfriend who had her arms crossed.

"If this person is willing to shag me now then I bet they will be willing to shag me later," I said.

"Don't count on it," Sam muttered. I rolled my eyes at her, "Come on…out of the car," I ordered as I shut the door. I walked to the front of the car and took a seat on the black waxed hood. I lifted my feet onto the bumper and admired the way the sun was slowly falling but still giving light to the runway up a head. I could see several small planes preparing for takeoff and moving about around the small runway.

I heard the passenger door open and close and the sound of shuffling feet. I scooted over on the hood to make room for Sam. She climbed on and rested her head on my shoulder; I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"It's nice out," I pointed out.

"Don't jinx it," Sam said. I chuckled; Sam was always complaining about the rainy weather. I placed a kiss on top of her head and rested my head on hers.

We proceeded to watch the sunset and the sky darken. The blue lights of the runway and the lights of the communications tower were the only source of light we had unless I turned on my headlights. As time passed we had moved up further along the hood of the car until I was lying against the windshield and Sam was lying against my chest.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" I asked.

"…No…" Sam mumbled.

I was about to make another comment when I heard a noise. I turned my neck to the side and I saw the red and blue lights reflecting off the grass.

"Shit!" I remarked.

"What?" Sam asked but her question was answered when she heard the sirens. She got off me and we both slid off the hood of the car.

All that was going through my mind was that Sam's father was going to kill me. I was supposed to be the one keeping her out of trouble not getting her in trouble.

"Fuck this…" Sam said as she stood beside me. "We should make a run for it…you can outrun them," she said.

"Yeah not happening babe," I told her.

"We could get away," she muttered as the two police cars came to a stop.

One officer got out of each car and they came up to us with their flashlights pointing at us.

"Ladies," one of the officers greeted. He was older and had grey hair.

"Are you aware that you're trespassing?" the other officer said. He was younger and looked annoyed that he had to be here.

"We came to just watch the planes officer," I told them. The younger officer gave me a dirty look, "You went through an awful lot of trouble to just watch planes," he sneered.

"Are you accusing us of something?" Sam asked. She had her arms crossed and looked equally annoyed.

"I'd watch my mouth if I was you," the younger officer snapped. He may have snapped at Sam but I didn't miss the once over that he gave her.

"Sir, we are sorry and we'll leave right away," I tried to say.

"Don't think so," the younger man said as he unclasped the cuffs from his belt and motioned for me to turn around. I did as I was told and held my hands behind my back and felt him cuff the cuffs on.

"Officer…Please, we will leave right away and you won't ever see us here again," Sam said. She had given him her sweetest voice. "You really don't want to have to bring us to the station do you?"

She gave him a sweet smile and her most innocent face. The officer looked at her but then looked away in order to push me into the back of the cop car. He may not have been fazed by her face but I couldn't help but smile at her. There was never a moment where Sam didn't try to talk her way out of situations. It was one of the things that annoyed me about her but was also one of the things I loved about her.

"We'll pay for the padlock and everything…" Sam tried once again but it didn't work. The officer motion for her to turn around and placed his partner's handcuffs one of her wrist.

"Can I at least have a cigarette?" Sam asked. I tried to hold back my laughter but when the officer got out his fags and lighter I burst out laughing. Sam smirked and the officer then realized he had been played by her. He grabbed her other wrist and made her turn around so he could cuff her hands behind her back.

"Get in!" he snapped. When she got in he slammed the door.

"Any chance we had of not getting booked just went down the drain," I commented.

"Please I had to get him back for the way he keep looking at me and I really didn't like the way he stared at your ass when he was cuffing you," Sam explained.

"Well so much for a quiet and peaceful night," I muttered. Sam placed her head on my shoulder, "It's been a great night and now we have something to tell our kids," Sam said.

"Kids?" I questioned.

"Yes…we are having kids sometime in the future," Sam stated.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Great…more of you running around," I commented. Sam nudged me with her shoulder.

"And more of you. I want at least three or four," Sam admitted.

"What?!" I choked.

I don't know how long we stayed in the back of the cop car but we just talked and talked; mostly about our future kids and what might happen to us tonight. I know the situation was bizarre but I couldn't help but look at Sam and fall in love with her all over again. We were sitting in the back of a cop car just talking as if we were sitting at a bar drinking.

Without her…I don't know what I'd do or where my life would have gone.

"I love you," I said, interrupting whatever she was saying. Sam went quiet and smiled at me she leaned forward and kissed me.

"I love you too," she said before kissing me once again. It was a little difficult since my hands were behind my back but I deepened the kiss.

We broke apart when we heard the car door open; we both looked over and saw the older officer.

"Come on ladies…out you go," he said while giving us a pleasant smile. I blushed a little since I knew the officers could see us and what we had been doing.

We got out of the car and the older officer took the cuffs off both of us. I looked over at the younger cop and saw him shake his head before he got into his own car and backed off and drove away.

"Sorry about him…he tends to be a bit of a hot head and is also a rookie on the job," the older man said.

"It's alright, we're in the wrong for being here," I said.

"Don't worry about a thing ladies…take your time and make your way out of here," he reassured us. He started over to his car but before he got back in he yelled over at us, "oh and make sure you put the padlock back on," he yelled.

I smiled at him and nodded my head.

Sam walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "I still think we should have made a run for it," she said.

I place my finger under her chin and lifted if so she was looking at me, "We'd really be in jail if we did that," I told her.

"We could have-"

I cut her off with my lips before she could finish her sentence. A few seconds later I pulled back, "Let's go home…I believe that I have something to finish that you started in the car," I whispered in her ear.

I smirked when I felt the hairs on her arm stand up on their ends. This night was in fact a great and interesting night.


End file.
